


People Do Crazy Things

by AngelFace273



Series: Just a Little Change, and Digging a Little Deeper, In a Whole New World [6]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFace273/pseuds/AngelFace273
Summary: Megara and Hercules have become Hylas and Kleo*A continuously updated series of one-shots set in genderbended universes of the Disney Princesses. You will find here snippets of some scenes, reimaginings of others, and a look into some that were missing. Irregular updates. Requests are welcomed, but not guaranteed a chapter.*





	1. A Deal's A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the deal between Hades and Hercules.

As the Lord of the Dead vanished in a cloud of smoke, grinning in triumph, Hylas started running, calling himself several kinds of idiot in the process and trying to fight his rising panic.

He _was_ an idiot, an idiot for even thinking of opening his heart again, for being so obvious, for practically handing Hades the key to his success on a silver platter. The gods were now in danger, the whole world, _Kleo_ was in grave danger, and it was all his fault.

The pounding of his sandals on stone as he ran through the streets towards Kleo’s villa was drowned out by the blood pounding in his ears. He knew, distantly, that there was really no chance of stopping Hades before he could get to the hero, but Hylas was desperately clinging to the hope that somehow, just maybe, he could actually reach Kleo first, warn her about the danger she was in…

The dark smoke that suddenly swirled around him nearly made him stumble, and with a growing pit of dread in his stomach he recognized the tug accompanying it as an effect of Hades’ magic. He was too late.

All he could see was darkness for several moments as he was transported, and his heart rose to his throat. Then with a whooshing sound Hylas was back in the world, slightly disoriented from the trip. A gasp of his name drew his attention, and there was Kleo, surprised and worried, as well as Hades.

Hylas immediately tried to reach Kleo, to do something, _anything_ , before Hades could. “Kleo! Don’t listen to him, he’s—”

More of that damned smoke covered his mouth before he could say more, wrapping around his body like chains, and his momentum carried him to the ground. Kleo ran to help him, but before she could even touch him Hades snapped his fingers. Hylas was whisked away once again, but instead of being transported, he remained in the darkness.

Hylas struggled to his knees as best he could, cursing the Lord of the Dead in his mind. Though he couldn’t see anything, he could still hear what was going on, and the fury and panic in Kleo’s voice as she yelled “Let him go, now!” made his heart ache. Somehow she cared so much for him, and all he did for her was cause trouble and give her a weak point, one that Hades was now exploiting ruthlessly.

“Here's the trade-off,” the god’s voice said. “You give your strength for about 24 hours, okay? Say the next 24 hours—” Hylas heard another snap, and he was once again out of the darkness, kneeling on the stone bleachers. “—and pretty boy here is free as a bird and safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. Whadd'ya say? C'mon.”

Hylas watched in fear as Hades held out a hand with a sharp grin for the heroine to shake, but Kleo hesitated. “People are…are gonna get hurt, aren't they?” She looked between Hades and Hylas, clearly torn, and that ache in Hylas’ heart grew stronger. Even though she obviously wanted to save him, she was still thinking about the people, still thinking like the hero she truly was. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her, and he felt even worse for putting her in this position.

“Nah!” Hades waved off. “I mean, you know, it's a possibility. It happens 'cause, y'know, it's war, but what can I tell ya? Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh?” He glided over to his bargaining chip and threw an arm around his shoulders. Hylas tried to struggle, his growl of anger muffled by his gag, but the god’s grip was iron-strong and didn’t move an inch. He grabbed Hylas’ chin with his other hand and forced him to look directly into Kleo’s desperate eyes. “Isn't Hylas—your little sweetheart—isn't he more important than they are?”

“Stop it!” she cried, reaching a hand out.

“Isn't he?” Hades demanded, and as Kleo bit her lip in hesitation, Hylas tried to beg her with his eyes to say no, to refuse to give the god what he wants. _I’m not worth it,_ he thought to her, praying that she’d understand somehow.

But if she did understand, she ultimately chose to ignore it.

“You've got to swear he'll be safe from any harm,” she finally said. Hylas slumped in defeat as Hades released him and agreed to the stipulation. He’d failed to protect her. Hades was going to win, Kleo was going to be hurt, and it was all his fault.

Hades was pushing for an official answer, and Kleo glanced in Hylas’ direction in panic. He shook his head frantically in a last-ditch effort to change her mind, but she snapped back to the god with a reply.

“Alright!”

“Yes!” cheered Hades, and eagerly reached out to clasp the resigned hand she had offered.

The moment the god’s hand touched hers, a bright blue light flared up between them, and Kleo’s knees buckled. Hylas tried to cry out in protest, but the muffled sound was drowned out by the ringing in the air. He could only watch as her skin glowed red and her face contorted in pain, until her hand was released and she was left on her hands and knees, panting heavily.

Hylas was horrified. Her skin was almost gray, and she looked incredibly dazed. What was worse was the sudden air of fragility around her—even when she was wounded and drained from battle, Kleo always looked as tall and strong as an oak, full of spirit and pride. The term ‘fragile’ was something he had _never_ associated with her before, and he loathed how it fit now.

“You may feel just a little queasy, it's kinda natural,” Hades was gloating, and as Kleo stood on shaky legs he caused a nearby dumbbell to float. “Maybe you should SIT DOWN!” Hylas cried out as the dumbbell flew towards Kleo and pinned her to the ground. Both of them each struggled against their bonds, but nothing budged.

Hylas strained even harder to escape when Hades decided to hover menacingly over the hero. _Get away from her!_ He tried to yell, but he was ignored.

“Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else,” the god growled in her face. Hylas hated how terrified she looked. “Isn't it just... peachy? Oh! You'll love this, one more thing.”

Hades finally turned away from her, giving her a chance to wriggle out from underneath the dumbbell. Hylas’ relief was short-lived though, as the god’s attention turned to him. If looks could kill, Hylas was sure that the Underworld would’ve been in need of a new ruler from the sheer amount of hatred he tried to put in his glare. Sadly, the god remained standing, and bent to meet that glare head-on with a wicked grin. “Hylas, buddy,” Hades said, snapping his fingers. “A deal's a deal. You're off the hook.”

The chains finally vanished, and Hylas coughed as he breathed in fresh air instead of smoke. In all the panic, he’d actually forgotten that the reason he’d had to get close to Kleo in the first place was that he’d gained his freedom. Even if Hades had to force him into helping in the end, he was still a god of his word.

 _I’d rather go back into servitude,_ he thought bitterly, as he carefully stood on stiff legs. _If it meant I could fix things._

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly when the gray arm of Hades wrapped around his shoulders and bodily pulled Hylas to his side. “By the way Kleo,” he called, completely ignoring Hylas’ struggle to get away. “Is he not, like, a fabulous little actor?”

“Stop it!” Hylas hissed, realizing with dread what was happening. Using him as bait wasn’t enough for Hades. It wasn’t enough to force his servant to watch as he manipulated Kleo—the god had to punish him further for trying to defy him.

“What do you mean?” Kleo asked warily.

As his betrayal was revealed, Hylas lost the will to push away from Hades. All he could do was drown in his misery and hope that Kleo could somehow forgive him.

From the look on her face, it seemed there wasn’t much of a chance.

“No,” Hylas wanted to cry at how horrified and upset she looked. “You're—you're lying!”

He couldn’t watch when Pain and Panic came forward to mess with her, revealing the ploy that had gotten her into the fight with the Hydra. His whole world was crashing down around him, and there was nothing he could do. He chanced one glance at Kleo, and something in his stomach twisted at how stricken she looked.

Hades interrupted his preoccupation by shaking his shoulders in a mock attempt at comradery. “Couldn’t do it without you, partner,” he drawled.

“No!” This time the god let him go when Hylas pushed away from him, and immediately he went to Kleo and tried to take her hands. “Please, it’s nothing like that,” he begged her to understand, he had to make her see—but she wouldn’t even look at him, just absently pushed his hands away and stumbled back. “I had no choice! I…I…” he choked on his words as Kleo turned away from him, and his eyes blurred with unshed tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Hylas had thought he’d known already what it was like to have your heart broken. But as he watched Kleo fall to her knees, hugging herself tightly and looking very small, while the minions of Hades danced around her taunting and teasing, he knew if that was how it felt to have your heart broken, then this was how it felt to have your heart shattered.

The Lord of the Dead left the stadium gloating over his triumph, but Hylas barely noticed. All he could do was crumple to his own knees and let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been struggled with, abandoned for two years, and fought with some more before experiencing a massive overhaul in character and plot before I was finally satisfied with it. I know this movie isn't in the Disney Princess lineup at all, but it's one of my favorites and I couldn't resist when I started this series.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment if you have a question or critique!


	2. A Star Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale, when Hercules is welcomed to Olympus

The gates to Mount Olympus opened wide, and the gods cheered and surrounded Kleo, cutting her off from Hylas’ view. He longed to be with her, to stand by her side and share in her triumph, but at the end of the day he had to be happy for her. She was home at last, with her family, and restored to her rightful place. If he could be the catalyst for that, then perhaps he could begin to forgive himself for his actions in service to Hades.

Now if only he could begin to forget his feelings for Kleo. He sighed and smiled resignedly. He hadn’t deserved her when she was a mortal hero. Now that she was a goddess? He should feel honored that she’d even look at him.

 _She’d hate that thinking,_ he thought with a snort. He knew that she knew she was good, and that she liked the attention for it well enough, but she hated being thought of as someone to be worshipped.

 _Guess she’ll have to get used to it now,_ he mused ruefully as he turned to walk away. Whatever she did, he knew she’ll find a way to do it with a smile.

He was going to miss that smile.

Hylas turned to get one last look at a sight he’ll never get the chance to see again: the gods of Mount Olympus in celebration, and at the center of them stood Kleo, their newest member, shining brighter than any of them, looking the happiest he’d ever seen her.

“Congratulations Wondergirl,” he whispered, smiling sadly. “You’ll make one heck of a god.”

He turned back and started walking, ignoring every part of him that was desperate to turn around and run back to where his heart lied. Hylas ignored everything except the thought of how he would convince the birdbrain with hooves to give him a ride back to Earth—which meant he missed Kleo turning to catch his eye only to notice his departure.

He missed her realization at the gulf that now lay between them—for only gods could live on Olympus—and he missed the despair she began to feel.

He also missed how the Lady Hera noticed all of this, and approached her daughter to whisper in her ear. He missed the hope that returned to the hero’s eyes, and how she embraced her mother quickly before breaking away from the crowd to run after him.

As he was busy trying to ignore his heart quietly breaking once again, he was entirely unprepared for the echoing cry of “Hylas, wait!” that boomed behind him. He whirled around just in time to catch a glowing goddess flinging herself at him, her powerful arms wrapping around his shoulders. For a brief moment, he forgot everything else except the need to hold tight to Kleo and never ever let go, and had another moment passed he might have thrown reason to the wind and done just that. As it was, the decision was taken out of his hands by Kleo herself, who pulled back just enough to eagerly look him in the eye.

“Hylas,” Kleo said, her deep blue eyes determined, and he immediately recognized that here was a woman on a mission. “Do you want to stay with me?”

He blinked in bewilderment. “What are you talking about?”

Kleo huffed. “If there was a way,” she urged, “would you want to stay—here, on Olympus—with me? Forever?”

All Hylas could do was gape at her, and for once in his life he was at a loss for words. She couldn’t actually be saying what he thought she was, could she? There was no way… “I-I, well, yes,” he stammered. “But, h-how-”

“Then will you?” She interrupted, blushing but still looking him directly in the eye. She clasped both of his hands in hers. “Stay, I mean.”

“But I’m mortal!” he blurted. “I’m not a god, I’m no hero-”

“Hey now,” Kleo stepped closer and cupped his cheek in her hand. “’A true hero isn’t measured by the size of their strength,’” she quoted. “’But by the strength of their heart.’ I risked my life to save you, but you _gave_ your life to save me. You’re just as much of a hero as I am.”

Hylas was beginning to feel lightheaded at the possibility. He still didn’t feel like a hero, but when she put it that way…

“I’m just a mortal,” he repeated weakly. He wasn’t sure why he was still stalling, but the whole situation felt unreal.

Kleo smiled. “Mother says the gods can give immortality to mortals they deem worthy. And since I’m a goddess now…” she trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

“…You really want me here? Forever?” He gripped her free hand tightly between them.

“I love you,” she told him, stepping closer. “Being here is what I’ve always dreamed of, but a life without you—even an immortal life—would be empty. I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.”

“If?” Hylas embraced her, burying his face in her hair and giving himself a moment to reign his emotions back in. “A literal eternity with the woman I love?” He leaned back just enough to smirk at her, despite how watery his eyes still felt. “Where do I sign up?”

Kleo smiled with a mischief he rarely saw in her. “Right here,” she said, and tugged his face forward— _finally_ —to press her lips against his.

For a heartbeat, Hylas basked in a kiss that was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Then, starting from their joined lips and moving onward, lightening began to dance within his bones, and a fire like the sun roared in his mind. He broke the kiss with a gasp and slumped into Kleo’s ready arms, trembling from the power that was now swirling within his soul.

When he no longer felt so overwhelmed, he gingerly lifted his head from Kleo’s shoulder and met her concerned gaze. He was stunned that her blue eyes were suddenly more than blue to his new sight; he could see patterns and tiny flecks of colors he hadn’t even known existed. He took in the rest of her features in wonder, noticing little things about her hair and face and smile that he’d never been able to see until now. He raised his hand to her, only to stop and stare. His skin was a pale purple, and glowing besides. Hylas inspected himself in bemusement, taking in the external changes to his body.

“Well,” he commented, “this’ll take some getting used to.”

“Any regrets?” Kleo asked, biting her lip in worry.

Hylas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. “Not a chance,” he grinned, and captured her lips once again. Kleo threw herself into the kiss enthusiastically, and they both laughed into each other’s mouths when Hylas decided to lift her up and spin her around—and he marveled at the fact that he actually had the strength to do that now.

When he finally put her down they both finally noticed the gods cheering and whooping around them. Hylas drank them all in, the realization that he was now one of them starting to sink in. At the top of the stairs he saw Lord Zeus and Lady Hera looking down at the couple in wistful fondness. When they noticed him looking, they glanced at each other, communicating in the way that only couples who had been together for a very long time could do, and met his gaze smiling before Lord Zeus nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“I finally know where I belong,” he heard Kleo whisper, and he turned his head to see that she’d noticed the exchange between him and her parents. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she in turn laid her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh.

A blue god with a winged cap and sandals, who had been floating just above the crowd, pointed his staff at a group of goddesses standing together and cried out “Hit it, ladies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is my first scene in which I change what happened in the original movie. Part of the reason is that I felt like tying it to the original myth a little more; when Hercules dies, he is raised to Olympus and becomes a god. He's also given the goddess Hebe as his wife.
> 
> The other part of my reason is that I always felt a little weird about the ending of the movie. He spends a good chunk of the movie striving toward his dream, just to give it up once he's finally reached it. I mean, I can see why Disney went the route that they did, Hercules choosing love over immortality, but I always felt that he pretty much traded a life of belonging to a whole community (i.e. the gods) with a life of a celebrity where he had only a handful of people he could truly be himself with.
> 
> Maybe it's just me, but considering the fact that in Greek Mythology the gods bring their mortal loved ones to live with them on Olympus all the time, I thought it made more sense to give Meg immortality as well so that Hercules could be with both her and his parents.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment if you have a question or critique!


End file.
